


Blood Pressure

by revior



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Blood Pressure, Epic Friendship, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Rants, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Tommy has low blood pressure. It's not the best moment to share it, but maybe he wouldn't get another chance to do so.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Blood Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> i'm watching tommy's stream right now and am really scared what's going to happen but i really felt the need to post this because why not

"You have low blood pressure?" asked Tubbo, a low chuckle escaping his mouth at the same time. He really thought that Tommy was kidding.

Tommy laughed back in response. "I really do. People don't believe me, but I really do have low blood pressure."

There was a short pause as Tubbo processed whether the information Tommy had just told him was true. It wasn't sure, and it definitely wasn't the best moment to share it as they were right before a big fight, possibly the biggest one of their lives.

"I don't have a problem with you having low blood pressure."

That statement sent Tommy laughing. "Why the hell would you have a problem with me having low blood pressure? That's nothing that I could be discriminated against for, Tubbo."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to say. So that felt like the right thing."

" _That felt like the right thing?!"_ exclaimed Tommy, holding the sword in his hands. Maybe it was time to fight, but still his best friend could always manage to make him laugh.

At least if they were going to go down, they would go down together. Plus, at least they were having fun.

Tubbo just groaned. "Why do you make everything so complicated, Tommy? Just stop screaming so much. I need to concentrate."

"About that," started Tommy, phrasing the words in advance before saying them. He wanted to make sure that the things he said to Tubbo would be phrased nicely. Because they might be the last words he would ever say to him.

Tubbo laughed. "What is it?"

"I need you to run if things get too dangerous. I need you to stay alive. And not just because I need someone to tell my story, but because you should stay alive. You're my closest friend and I couldn't survive if you got hurt."

"Stop being pessimistic," snorted Tubbo. "Things are going to be okay. They always are."

**Author's Note:**

> those last lines are going to hurt really bad if things don't go good. kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
